Curiosidad
by otk.chn
Summary: -Deberías ser menos torpe, Granger.- ...-Placentero, en verdad, Granger. Pero debemos dejarlo hasta ahí.- “la carne es muy débil, ¿verdad Mione?” Dijo Myrtle a una semidesnuda Hermione, en medio de un baño a medio limpiar. DRAMIONE


**CURIOSIDAD**

-Granger, calla de una vez, por Merlín- Un Draco exaltado caminaba de un lado para otro en aquel _pequeño _salón.

-Que no me callo, me han castigado por tus grandiosas acciones, le han quitado puntos a **mi **casa, y por qué, ¡por tus acciones! Nos han puesto a limpiar éste aula sin varitas…-calló unos momentos, con lagrimas un tanto melodramáticas a punto de caer por sus ojos. – ¡POR TU CULPA MALFOY!-

Draco Malfoy se inquietó por la actitud de la castaña, no es que no le importaran los 150 puntos que restaron de su casa, porque en verdad le había jodido eso, pero nunca se imaginó ver a la castaña llorar de nuevo, pues no lo hacía desde los 12; 4 años sin verla tan…débil.

Su castigo…debido a los constantes insultos, -y aunque eran muy normales para ellos-, en frente de McGonagall no se podía hacer eso, mucho menos cuando hace menos de 2 horas había acabado la batalla final.

-Lo…lamento.- Malfoy se giró para que no pudiera ver su rostro; un poco afligido por las consecuencias que había traído la guerra, un poco incomodo por la situación. Después de todo, en la guerra su familia había salido perdiendo, padre en Askaban, su madre sola, ¿y él?, él corría con la suerte de ser declarado inocente.

En aquellos días, Hogwarts era utilizado para sanar a los muchos heridos producto de la batalla final. Pero que estuvieran en tiempos difíciles no quería decir que McGonagall ignorara la grosería. Y ahí estaban, encerrados en aquel lugar tan desagradable.

-Mmm…Malfoy, no…no deberías disculparte…es decir, es una tontería… ¿no?-

-Si, eso creo Granger- Un poco ya adelantado de su trabajo, Malfoy se decidía por ignorar aquella molestia que tenía por _compañera _de castigo.

Hermione se decidió a guardar silencio, no es que ella tuviera la culpa de estar sensible por lo sucedido, y bueno, gracias a esa discusión no había podido estar con Harry y Ron.

Era razón suficiente para desesperarse por cualquier cosa, es más, estaba segura que si no era por el castigo, estaría ayudando con las curaciones.

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Hermione no pudo evitar tener que quitarse su capa, su saco, y sus zapatos, parte del calor, parte de la incomodidad que se le presentaban.

-Deberías ser menos torpe, Granger.-

-Tú deberías no fijarte en mí, sino más bien en terminar esto cuanto antes.- Producto del jabón, y su estado-sin calzado- no pudo evitar el caer de bruces contra el suelo.

-No es que me fije en ti, no seas tan ilusa, pero no, me has caído encima Granger, y después de tremenda lucha en medio de lluvia y lodo, créeme que el contacto contigo no es muy agradable.-

-Disculpa Malfoy, pero no sabía que aun cuando tu padre está preso, y tú en medio de un juzgamiento, todavía jodieras a las personas porque te da la gana y eres sangre pura.- Golpe bajo.

_Draco Malfoy puede llegar a ser muy agresivo…_

Por eso tomó a Hermione del cuello, y evitando caer por la espuma en el suelo, la estrujó contra la pared con toda la fuerza que pudo, lastimando la espalda de la chica, y torturando su cabello con una de sus manos.

-Granger.- Siseó - Creo que esta vez eres tú, la que me debe una disculpa, y no.-La interrumpió antes de que abriera su boca.- No es una tontería lo que has dicho esta vez.

Puede que padre esté en Askaban, madre sola, y yo en un hueco esperando si salgo libre de esta o no, pero lo que nunca debes hacer, es poner palabras en mi boca, solo he dicho lo que es verdad, tu ropa está húmeda, y llena de lodo, no creo que haya mejor forma de describirlo. Estas hecha una suciedad en estos momentos. La sangre me importa ahora una mierda.

Mirándola con odio tomó su blusa y la arrancó de un solo tirón. La chica entre susto y susto por sus acciones solo pudo quedarse inmóvil.

La curiosidad que sentía por ver el cuerpo de la leona era bastante grande, el verla con la ropa llena de lodo solo lo hizo recordar aquellas peleas de mujeres que solía ir a ver con sus amigos antes de que la guerra llegara.

Su falda fue por el mismo camino, solo que ésta vez Malfoy se había tomado el atrevimiento de rozar con sus propias manos, las sensuales piernas de ella, subiendo, mientras la falda paraba en el suelo. Rasgó la piel a su paso, hasta llegar a aquellas atrevidas bragas de encaje, evitándolas, recorriendo el contorno de su ombligo, hasta llegar a sus senos, cubiertos por corpiño a conjunto con la parte inferior.

Y ella que aún no asimilaba nada, solo se dejaba hacer, porque a pesar de estar paralizada, en verdad sentía _cierto _cosquilleo en su bajo vientre. Fuego.

-Placentero, en verdad, Granger. Pero _debemos dejarlo _hasta ahí.- La bajó al suelo, y se alejó.- Ya he terminado mi parte, supongo que te demoras, _Granger_.- Lo último lo casi que gruñó, y sonó tan sensual, y al mismo tiempo tan cerca, que sus piernas temblaron por el contacto con sus oídos, sus mejillas se tornaron aún más rojas, y una ira creciente recorrió su columna vertebral. Cayendo al suelo de rodillas observó como Malfoy se iba con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, una smirk que nunca olvidaría, simplemente por la situación que la causaba.

Y ella se vistió tan rápidamente, porque después de lo que le sucedido, no era muy placentero tener que limpiar medio baño…y con una Myrtle molestándola con su cantarina voz… "_la carne es __**muy **__débil, verdad Mione"_

Maldita jodida fantasma_._


End file.
